I'd love to And I love you too
by ILoveGnomes
Summary: Sakura's taken, and Naruto doesn't know who to take to prom, so Sasuke suggests he take Hinata. He finds that it was a good thing that Sakura was taken. NaruHina. High School Oneshot.


**A/N:** Happy Birthday Elsyra! I decided to write you a birthday fic too, though it lacks slash, chocolate chip cookies, and dragons, it does have your favorite het pairing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, have not, and will not own Naruto.

"Why won't any girl come to prom with me, Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"Maybe it's because you're annoying and you only asked one girl that was Sakura after she had asked me," Sasuke replied sounding annoyed.

"How was I supposed to know you'd said yes, you've said no every other time she asked you out? Why _did_ you say yes?" Naruto inquired suspiciously.

"We've been friends for years. I felt I should at least make her happy for her senior prom."

"You like her," accused Naruto.

"Right," he rolled his eyes, "But why don't you try asking someone else?"

"Who?"

"Well, Hinata doesn't have a date yet" _And she's been in love with you since the fourth grade, so she won't say no._

"Really? I'll go ask her" Naruto ran off.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked over to Hinata's locker humming.<p>

"Hey Hinata, you go want to go to prom with me?"

Hinata sputtered, turned bright red, and said, "W-What?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Hinata turned even redder and fainted.

Naruto was confused. He didn't know what he did wrong. He knew girls got excited about this prom thing, but he didn't think they fainted. He bent over her.

"Hey, Hinata, are you alright? Hinata?"

Hinata regained conscious and found Naruto face over her. She started to hyperventilate. Kiba walked over and immediately recognized what was wrong.

"Naruto, give her some space man."

Naruto backed away, "Oh right." Then he perked up, "So, will you go with me Hinata?"

_So _that's_ why she fainted_, Kiba realized, and walked away to give Hinata some time with the love of her life, grinning.

"Y-Yes, Naruto," she gained courage, "I'd l-love to." _And I love you too._

"Great, so what color dress are you wearing, my mother says I have to get a vest and tie to match. Orange?" he asked hopefully.

"N-n-no, a deep midnight blue." _It's a good thing I got one before I had a date when Ino and Sakura decided to go shopping. It'd be so embarrassing to tell him I didn't have one._

"Okay, great, so I'll pick you up at six"

Hinata just nodded mutely.

"Right, see you later," he smiled and waved.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto just asked me to prom<em> Hinata thought as she stood dumbly at her locker. _Does he realize I like him? _She wondered. _No, he asked Sakura first I was just a back-up plan. Still, _she thought, _I'm getting to go to senior prom with the guy I've been in love with since I was 9, I may as well make the most of it. It's the end of senior year. I may never see him again. I'm going to tell him how I feel._

Sakura came over. "Hey, Hinata what's up?"

"Na ru ro ased me oo pom" or at least that's what Sakura heard through Hinata mumbling.

"What? I missed that"

"Naruto asked me to prom" Sakura grinned; she had asked Sasuke to hint to Naruto that someone he could ask to prom besides herself was Hinata. It looked like it had worked.

"That's great, you said yes I assume"

"After I fainted"

"You fainted, you poor girl, maybe you should go to the nurse"

"No," Hinata shook her head, "I can't miss Physics"

"Well, this is going to be the best prom ever. I'm going with the boy of my dreams, and you're going with the boy of yours"

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga residence promptly at six with a corsage of midnight blue flowers and matching boutonniere From there they would head to Sakura's to meet up with all of rest of their friends for the ritual picture taking, and be at the hotel by seven.<p>

Neji met him at the door. He had graduated last year, but he and Naruto were friends.

"Hurt her and you'll have the Hyuugas to answer to."

"I'm not gonna hurt her Neji."

Neji looked at him, "Not intentionally, you won't."

"So, where is she?"

"She'll be out in a moment"

"Neji, who's at the door?" called Hinata from upstairs.

"Naruto."

"Oh my gosh, am I running that late?" A flurry of movement was heard upstairs, followed by Hinata appearing above. Her eyes took in Naruto. _He's so handsome in that tux, and look that corsage will match my dress perfectly. Did he try to comb him hair? _The thoughts kept rambling as she tried to go down the stairs in heels, effectively preventing her from noticing Naruto's stunned silence. Neji noticed, though, and glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't notice Neji's glare because he was too busy taking in the sight of Hinata. He never noticed how beautiful she was before. Now as she came down the stairs with her hair done up in some complicated bun thing, in a floorlength midnight blue dress with silver embroidery, a delicate silver necklace, silver heels, and just the right amount of make-up, he realized that Sakura was not the only pretty girl in the world. In fact he thought there was no way Sakura could look as beautiful as Hinata did tonight.

Hinata finished coming down the stairs. Naruto offered her his arm. "You look beautiful" he told her truthfully.

Hinata blushed, "Y-you look very h-handsome"

Neji rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Right, you ready to go?" inquired Naruto.

Hinata nodded. Naruto had an especially difficult time concentrating on his driving as he took them to Sakura's.

* * *

><p>Pictures at Sakura's required Naruto to hold Hinata; she almost fainted from the contact. If Naruto hadn't been so focused on the pretty girl that was his date, he might have noticed that Sasuke was having no qualms about holding Sakura despite his usual anti-touch policy.<p>

Dinner was a nice affair. The food was tasty and Naruto managed to bring Hinata partially out of her shell and get her to make conversation finding that she could be really funny and interesting when you got her to talk. Hinata found that talking to Naruto helped her lose some of her nervousness. If either had been paying any attention to the others at their table, they would have found that Sasuke and Sakura were flirting, but they missed out on this revelation.

After dinner, dancing started out awkward. Hinata was too shy to do more than stand in the circle and kind of sway while Naruto was in the middle being loud and dancing like he didn't care what people thought. Some careful maneuvering on the part of Sasuke and Sakura resulted in Naruto ending up next to Hinata at the beginning of a song with especially suggestive lyrics that made Hinata blush.

"So Hinata, why don't you dance?" Naruto inquired good-naturedly.

"I don't like to."

"Well that's no fun," a slow dance song came on, "Slow dance with me?"

Hinata nodded. They arranged themselves to slow dance with enough room in between for a conservative Hinata.

"So, you mentioned at dinner you like to paint. What to you like to paint?"

"Landscapes mostly, but sometimes I'll paint abstracts."

"Really? I'd love to see your paintings sometime. Would you show me some?"

"I, uh, sure," she smiled. No one else had taken this interest in her hobby.

"So, um, what do you like to do?"

"Actually I like to paint too."

"Really?" Hinata was surprised. "What do you paint?"

"Abstracts mostly, Sasuke says they hardly count as art, but . . ." he trailed off.

"I'd love to see them. Can I?"

"Of course," Naruto responded excitedly. "Would you like to come over sometime?"

The slow dance ended, but they didn't notice.

"I'd love to" _And I love you._

"So, how about after school on Monday?"

Hinata just nodded. _Naruto invited me to his house!_

"Can you bring one of your paintings?"

Hinata started to nod; then she had a sly thought.

"No, they're all too big to bring to school," it was mostly true, "Can you come over to my house to see them?"\

"Sure, I'd love to," he smiled.

_Now_, thought Hinata, "I love you."

Naruto looked surprised, but then he smiled, "You know Hinata, I think I may be starting to fall in love with you," and he kissed her chastely on the lips. It wasn't anything big, but held the hope for Hinata that she might see Naruto after high school and that they might have a relationship. Then she fainted. Naruto caught her.

"Oh my gosh. Hinata, are you okay? Hinata? Oh no." Naruto carried her gently over to a chair and set her down.

Sakura and Sasuke had been watching the whole exchange while holding hands. Sakura turned to Sasuke, smiling.

"So do you think we should tell him that we're going out since it seems the plan to make it so obvious tonight that he'd figure it out isn't going to work?"

"Nah, he just learned one thing he was oblivious to for ages tonight. He can wait." Then he kissed her, and Naruto who had just looked up from Hinata since she woke up noticed.

"WHAAAAT?"

**A/N:** Well, what do you think of my first fic? I apologize for any mistakes, if you see them please tell me.


End file.
